Capping machines typically utilize multiple capping devices, also known as capping heads or headsets, for fitting pre-threaded caps onto containers to secure contents disposed inside the containers. A typical capping device includes a spindle operatively coupled to a drive source such as a drive motor or turret assembly to impart rotation to the spindle. A capping unit is coupled to the spindle via a connector such that the capping unit rotates with the drive member. The capping unit typically includes a cap-engaging portion and a torque dependent clutch that limits the amount of torque transmitted to the cap as the cap is threaded on the container. In some systems, it is necessary to intermittently service the capping unit and/or change out the capping unit for different applications. Release mechanisms are employed to release the capping unit from the spindle.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,024 to Ronchi, a capping device has a first part fixed to the spindle for rotating with the spindle about an operational axis. A second interchangeable part is releasably coupled to the first part by a release mechanism. The release mechanism includes a pair of opposing L-shaped recesses defined in the first part and a pair of radial pins extending from the second part for engaging and disengaging the recesses. To connect the second part to the first part, the second part is lifted to insert the pins into axially extending portions of the recesses. Then, the second part is rotated to rotate the pins through circumferentially extending portions of the recesses into a locked position. A locked ring is biased downwardly to hold the pins in the locked position. Releasing the second part from the first part requires the reverse operation. Thus, releasing the second part from the first part requires a free hand to lift the lock ring upwardly while the pins are rotated back to an unlocked position. Given the nature of the materials utilized to form the second part, the second part may weigh several pounds. As a result, manipulating the second part with one hand in order to rotate the pins back to the unlocked position, while holding the lock ring with another hand, may be difficult and cumbersome for a single user.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a quick release mechanism that simplifies the connection between the first part and the second part to facilitate servicing the capping units, and/or changing out the units without requiring excessive manipulating of the second part, which may weigh several pounds.